Scrapbook of Snippets - Eyeshield21
by Dakka123
Summary: Scrapbook of Snippets, an assorted collection of idea that I have thought of pertaining to Hiruma Yoichi and Kobayakawa Sena. Chapter 1 "uh, your go-going to... To get.. us Oh! Kicked ooo-off" Sena panted between gulps and moans as Hiruma went back to his neck, "
1. Why Sena Never Took A Bus Again

This was written today when I missed my bus for school and got on the wrong bus which took me to another suburb, twice.

Please note I have acknowledged that I don't have the finesse nor skill in the art of writing, criticizer's are welcomed to comment, it's based off the people who were smooching loudly behind me on the bus, they got off remaining decent.

IS A SNIPPET OF SOME IDEAS THAT I HAVE BEEN HAVING.

**Why Sena Was Ban From Public Transport.**

A soft warm mouth lightly tickled his neck making a smile crawl up his face "Hi-Hiruma" Sena breathed out "Tche, how many times have I told you damn chibi" Green eyes narrowed with a sly smirk to match. The lips returned to the warm flesh only instead of gentle kisses it was benign nibbles "Yoichi" Sena said with a laugh moving his neck, allowing for more access. Heat flashed through the demonic captain at the sound of his name from Sena's lips making his eyes darken. Sena gasped and let out a contented hum as the warm lips and tongue moved up his neck to his ear, makng his cheeks flush. "Stop it" The runningback half-heartedly protested  
"Hoo~, do you really want me to stop?"  
Sena opened his mouth just as Yoichi gave a hard suck on his tender flesh "Ye- ugh, hmm" heat curled in his belly  
Sena turned his face to Yoichi and leaned into a chaste kiss which the Hell Commander promptly turned into a how shall we say, more passionate kiss that had both of them groaning. Sena slipped his hand up and under Hiruma's shirt, fingers daintily trailling up and down along the sides sending shivers and boiling blood. The hand on Sena's waist was hot as was the thumb stroking him through his shirt on his hard nipples. "Uhm, uh, your go-going to... To get.. us Oh! Kicked ooo-off" Sena panted between gulps and moans as Hiruma went back to his neck, Yoichi's hands seemed to be everywhere at once gentle but firm. "Ke Ke Ke, Think they would kick a cute koneko-chan like you off?" Hiruma scoffed. "Sempai!" Sena dismayed. The hot hand was heading south poking a cute belly button on the way. Sena pulled his boyfriend by his hair for a kiss hoping to distract him from his goal. "Such a demanding kohai" Yoichi mocked. "Just kiss me" Sena pouted "Who am I to say no to that" Yoichi taunted his grasping his prize making Sena convulse into the kiss eyes rolling back, moaning and nailing digging for purchase on Hiruma's back, head bouncing off the window with a loud thud. "Don't make a sound chibi" The captain whispered as he left Sena's mouth for his neck, shoulder and ear.  
Hand slowly moving on the hot clothed member. Sena let out a choked gurgle, eyes blown wide with lust, face contorted with pleasure. "Y-Yo-You " Sena tried to make out. "P-Pe-people ar-e l-l-lookin-gg" he managed to stutter out before making eye contact with a flustered passenger "Youich" Sena hissed through clenched teeth. "People are watching" the blond grinned showing off his teeth which had marked Sena's neck red and purple "Didn't know you were such an exhibitionist chibi" his silky voice purred into Sena's ear, making his cheeks fill with more blood, Hiruma didn't think he could get redder. Yoichi spied Sena's nipples standing at attention through the shirt and couldn't resist blowing hot air on the right nipple and taking it in his mouth. Sena was thankful that Hiruma mostly covered him from view. He couldn't believe they were doing this on a bus, with people watching none the less how embarrassing.


	2. The Bus II

internet jokes come and go but bad fanfiction is eternal  
you may even say bad fanfiction is

_immortal_

"Yo-Yoichi-san" Sena made another squeak that ended in a quiet squeal much to his mortification,  
"Un, Sena." The wicked blond moaned low in his throat, his hand still pumping slowly but smoothly without pause. "Please" whimpered the runningback. "But your too tempting to resist" Hiruma pulling away from his shirt and murmured gently into his ear. Sena could feel the heat pooling low in his stomach. "You have to st- stop n-now Yo-i-chi-san" Pulling away from the tantalising neck he had returned to "Hoo~ and why is that?" the seductive voice question "Be-Because t-that man, st-op that! Will see me" Sena said grabbing at straws, maybe his possessiveness could stop him. "Well we can't have that now chibi can we?" The lewd blond smirked and released Sena from his clutches and sat up straight and glared murder at the man who was effectively cock-blocking him, as if he would allow anyone to see Sena come undone and lost in the splendour of their psychical aspects of their relationship, the way Sena's eye gleams, the arch is his back as he is lost in ecstasy, the sound of his given name on those swollen and pink lips, the nails raking across his back. No way was anyone privy to that. The kohai sunk on his bus seat half relieved and half disappointed with no relief to his arousal. He reached out and grabbed Hiruma's warm and bigger hand, bringing it to his mouth for a chaste kiss. The captain stretched his arm over Sena's shoulders and tugged him close, giving him one of the rare gentle loving kisses that Sena adored and cherished. They could continue when they returned home, they didn't have to wait long, the next stop was the one they got off, Hiruma leading the way with his hand clasped in Sena's, who shrunk under the knowing stare of the driver. He wouldn't be getting on the buses anytime soon. Those thoughts were soon lost because nearly a second after the door was shut Sena was up against it with hungry lips and a tongue in his mouth.


End file.
